wierd romance spongebob story
by avatargurumaster
Summary: This is another story my brother wrote. I think it stinks but leave reviews so we can settle this dispute.


It was a happy day in bikini bottom and Patrick and spongebob were blowing bubbles at the beach. When a sponge with long brown hair and brow eyes walked by

Spongebob stopped blowing bubbles and said, "Who is that."

Who is who said Patrick?

That girl over here I have never seen her before said spongebob

Maybe she is new said Patrick

I am going to go introduce myself said spongebob

I am coming to but do what you did at the Christmas party said Patrick

I am not Patrick said spongebob

Spongebob walked up to the girl and said hi I` m spongebob square pants

Hi said the girl I` m Rosalina sponge

And I` m Patrick star said Patrick

Spongebob said do you live around hear because I have never seen you around before.

I am new I just moved in from kelp city said Rosalina

Hey I have an idea said spongebob

How about Patrick and me go and show you around bikini bottom it will be fun.

Really said Rosalina

We can get food and see movies and get food said Patrick

Sure said Rosalina

Were are we going to go first asked Rosalina

How about the zoo said spongebob

Okay said Patrick and Rosalina

When they got to the zoo they did not see much because Patrick attacked a guy giving out samples

At the movies they saw hooks were Rosalina puked after seeing one fish taken above the surface

They finally decided to invite Mr. krabs squidward and pearl to have dinner at spongebob` s palace

Spongebob asked were do you live

Rosalina said next door to a pineapple

Really said spongebob that is where I live and squidward and Patrick are my neighbors

Rosalina went to her house before coming over

Hey spongebob said Patrick while spongebob said hey Patrick

Patrick said you go first spongebob

Spongebob said no we say it at the same time

On the count of three

One. Two. Three

I think I am in love they said at the same time

With who they said in unison

With Rosalina said spongebob and Patrick

That's silly said Patrick

Why said spongebob

Well you're a just a kid

What said spongebob outraged

I m one hundred percent man

And besides your stupid and don` t even wear a shirt

That's for certain reasons said Patrick

Spongebob said if we both like her we are going to have to settle this like gentlemen

Patrick said first one to her house gets her

Patrick already started running and spongebob started chasing after him

The door hit them both when Rosalina walked out

Sorry Patrick sorry spongebob

When she walked away Patrick said she likes me better because she said my name first

No she doesn't

At dinner Patrick and spongebob were competing over who would laugh the hardest over Rosalina's jokes

When she left and Patrick was asleep spongebob went over to squidward` s house for advice

Squidward said spongebob as he knocked on the door

What said squidward

Can you help me I have a slight problem

What spongebob but make it quick because I want to go back to bed

Well you know Rosalina

Yeah said squidward

I like her

What you like Rosalina

Yeah and I wanted some advice on girls

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

Well if your serious then you should go and buy her something nice

Okay there's on e other problem Patrick likes her to

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,

Patrick likes her to this is just too funny

What you should do is sabotage anything Patrick does to get her to like her what you should go and do is dig a huge hole around his rock so that he can not even get to her

That's a great idea said spongebob

Well go and do it then said squidward

Spongebob stood there for hours digging that hole until he was finished

The next day Patrick said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,

When Patrick was done screaming he went to squidward and said I like Rosalina

Squidward started laughing again ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha

Squidward said even funnier the second time

Patrick did not hear him and said spongebob dug a hole around my house so I could not see Rosalina because he likes her as well

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,

Squidward said stop I cannot take anymore of your stupidity

Patrick said what should I do

What you should do is buy Rosalina some animal food  
really because I have some in my belly button right here see

Patrick that is nasty but she should like it

Once he was gone squidward said finally he is gone now I need to go get some jewelry for Rosalina

I cannot believe those idiots think they stand a chance with Rosalina

And they fed my bait like suckers ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha losers said squidward

Patrick was at Rosalina` s house and said hello do you want this

Rosalina said what is it

Patrick said it animal foods from my belly button do you like it

NO! It is disgusting please leave

When spongebob came he said hi Rosalina I know this is kind of sudden but

Just the squidward came in and said I brought this for you Rosalina

Thank you squid

But the end of her sentence never came because Patrick walked back in and said I love you

That's why you should love me

No she should love me said spongebob I am likable not nasty and a sponge like her

No she should love me spongebob I am smart handsome and a renascence man

No said Patrick you're not even a man

Well you don` t wear a shirt said squidward

Rosalina yelled be quite

I don` t love either one of you I love


End file.
